El Gran Cambio
by KugaFujino
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando 2 mentes malignas juegan con las vidas de nuestras protagonistas? ¿Lograrán superar el gran cambio que les espera? Averiguelo aqui! Rated M para proximos capitulos.


**N/A: Hola a todos!!, aquí estoy con una nueva historia n.n, es un "Crackfic" xD es muy diferente a cualquier cosa que he escrito antes, así que espero que les guste, escríbanme reviews para saber si les gusta o no por favor :3?****. Tiene múltiples parejas Nat/Shiz, Mai/Mikoto, Youko/Midori/Nao**

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen u.u!**

**El gran cambio**

**Capitulo 1- El plan**

**2 años después del carnaval de las HiME, ****el Obsidian Lord está aburrido. Muy pero muy aburrido, casi contando cada segundo antes de su nueva reaparición dentro de 298 años. La verdad es que ni eso le sirve de consuelo, ya que las chicas de este carnaval eran realmente divertidas, muy diferentes a todas las otras con las que ha tenido que lidiar, quienes apenas se enteraban del destino de las HiME, se dedicaban a matar y sobrevivir sin ningún cambio. **

**Pero esta vez tenían a Midori una**** profesora alcohólica que aclamaba tener 17 años y enamorada de un anciano, mientras que ebria acosaba a jovencitas; Fumi quien siendo una HiME, actuaba mas como un Child y profesaba la pedofilia (Mashiro xD); Yukariko una monja sin madera de serlo y que solo piensa en como se sentirá …enamorarse (yeah right); Shiho una niña inútil que solo sirve para ser inútil y molestar a todo con su falta de utilidad, ah! y toca la flauta (lo único bueno que la vi hacer en toda la serie xD) ;Akane, bueno ella solo quiere que su Kazu-kun se la… ajem que solo se fija en Kazuya; Yukino que se esconde detrás de una fachada de timidez, pero se las sabe por libro (que creen que hace siempre en su lap top? Ver porno!! xD); Alyssa la niña artificialmente creada, que aun siendo pequeña ya es suficientemente aterradora, pero además tiene una androide lesbico como guardián!!!; Akira una chica que se disfrazaba de hombre para que no supieran que fuera HiME, pero quien se tomó tan bien su papel que se enamoró del chico mas femenino que pudo encontrar; Nao quien caza hombres para robarles su dinero, pensando que todos son unos pervertidos, pero que aun así niega ser lesbiana, y lo que siente por Natsuki. Pero sin duda las mas interesantes son Mai, Mikoto, Natsuki y Shizuru… nunca había conocido un grupo tan peculiar; Mai tiene un complejo de madre sustituta, quien además niega su verdadera orientación sexual, Mikoto tiene un complejo de gato salvaje y come todo a su paso, sin llegar a estar nunca satisfecha, Shizuru tiene complejo de viejo pervertido además demasiado lesbiana como para ser real y Natsuki que se acompleja por todo xD y que además está mas dentro del closet que Nao y Mai juntas.**

**Kokuyou**** comenzó a reírse histéricamente ante sus ideas, logrando que sus subordinados lo mirasen raro, cuando se dio cuenta que estaba siendo observado se sonrojó y tosió en su mano para ocular su vergüenza. Cuando sus mejillas recobraron su color habitual, se puso a pensar en que podría hacer para entretenerse, pensó durante horas, mientras comía, mientras se duchaba, mientras maltrataba algunos subordinados, incluso en sueños buscaba ideas interesantes, era frustrante.**

**Después de 2 días de pensar, se dio por vencido, comenzó a murmurar cosas sin sentido mientras golpeaba todo lo que encontrara en su camino dejando salir algo de su frustración, cuando Nagi apareció de la nada asustándolo.**

**-Pero que demonios!! Nagi!!!- cuando finalmente supo quien era ya lo había golpeado dejándolo inconciente por unas 5 horas. Cuando ya se hubo recuperado Nagi, fue llevado frente a Obsidian Lord para que presentara su informe anual.**

**-Ah! Nagi espero tengas interesantes noticias- dijo Kokuyou para después beber de su copa de vino.**

**-De hecho muy interesantes, este año ha sido muy provechoso para nuestras HiME…- dijo Nagi con una perturbadora sonrisa que hizo que casi todos en la habitación les dieran ganas de vomitar.**

**-Deja de sonreír así demonios!! Harás que todos enfermemos otra vez!- Dijo Koku lanzando una mirada de advertencia a Nagi, que hizo que su sonrisa se desvaneciera.- Ahora dime como van las cosas en la tierra? La última vez mis favoritas seguían en lo mismo.- Favoritas siendo Mai, Mikoto, Natsuki y Shizuru**

**-Te alegrará saber que tus "favoritas" son las que finalmente han cambiado… Mai se embriagó en un Karaoke, y anunció a todos que tenia una relación oculta con Mikoto, y que Tate la tenia muy pequeña y no la satisfacía para nada. Mikoto solo la miró atónita, ya después de eso están juntas. **

**Shizuru por fin un día después de bastante acoso a Natsuki, consiguió que esta perdiera el control, y se la sirviera de cena, estuvieron un tiempo en secreto, cuando Nao un día las vio donde Natsuki esconde su motocicleta, en pleno acto encima de la moto. Al día siguiente Nao se le confesó a Natsuki, sin saber que la ex kaicho estaba oyendo, y se consiguió unos lindos 3 meses en el hospital. Las demás siguen prácticamente igual, aunque Midori volvió de su viaje con el anciano, y ahora anda acechando a Youko y Nao.**

**10 segundos pasaron mientras Koku seguía bebiendo su vino, hasta que al fin su cerebro procesó toda la información. **

**-¿QUE?!!- logró decir después de escupir todo el vino que tenia en la boca, sobre el enano de pelo blanco.- ¡¿ES EN SERIO?! Esto no tiene precio!! muajajaj. – Nuevamente comenzó a reír histéricamente hasta que una voz lo interrumpió.**

**-¿Esa es tu mejor risa?- todos en la habitación voltearon a la puerta donde una mujer con ropa que escasamente cubría lo esencial y una capa estaba parada.- No puedo creer que el gran Obsidian Lord se ria tan patéticamente.**

**-OI! Tu otra vez!! Ya te dije que no quiero tus "clases para reír apropiadamente" Naga!!(Véase Naga de la serie Slayers) y para tu información mi risa no es patética!! Todos aman mi risa no es así?!- un silencio sepulcral cubrió todo el lugar- Ajem!-**

**-Oh! Por supuesto señor, su risa es la mejor que he oído/ si si realmente su entonación es perfecta/ ya quisiera reírme yo así- fueron alguno de los comentarios que llenaron el silencio de la habitación, lo que hizo que Naga y Kokuyou rodaran sus ojos.**

**Ajem- Silencio! … Naga vete de aquí, tengo que planes que hacer.- dijo un ahora irritado Kokuyou**

**-Planes? Para que? Puedo ayudar?- estas preguntas de Naga hicieron que Kokuyou la mirara extrañado y levantara una ceja- Aw por favor!! No te cobraré! Es solo que estoy aburrida!- Dijo Naga haciendo un puchero. Él solo suspiró intensamente en derrota mientras se masajeaba ligeramente la cabeza.**

**-Está bien… - Naga sonrió y se acercó un poco donde estaba Kokuyou y tomó una silla donde se sentó esperando que explicara un poco la situación- Bueno ahora que cuento contigo y tu magia, veamos que podemos hacer. Nagi, el enano de la esquina lleno de vino, me ha traído interesantes noticias de la tierra, verás hace más de 2 años…- **

**Después de contarle a Naga todo el asunto de las HiME, el carnaval y las noticias de los últimos 2 años, Kokuyou se encontró mirando a una Naga letalmente seria, sumergida en sus pensamientos, cosa que le asustó mucho, Naga no era de pensar mucho, y esa cara de concentración le daba miedo. Después de largos minutos de silencio, Naga miró directamente a los ojos de Kokuyou y comenzó a reírse histéricamente Mwajajajajaj Mwajajajaja el molesto sonido de su risa, hizo que varios en la habitación comenzaran a reír involuntariamente, incluso Kokuyou le costaba trabajo contener su risa. Después de unos minutos más de risa, Naga se tranquilizó y peguntó algo que sacó de sus cabales a Kokuyou**

**-Y… ¿Te derrotaron un montón de adolescentes?- Mwajajajaja comenzó a reír de nuevo, haciendo que la gente en la habitación ahora sabiendo la razón de la risa se rieran con mas ganas. Kokuyou ahora estaba furioso con la molestia que tenía al frente, como es posible que una mujer sea tan irritante?,no lo sabía, pero después de un tiempo conociéndola, apreciaba a veces la compañía de la hechicera, ya que siempre salía con buenas ideas. Después de mandarle una mirada asesina a todos en la habitación logrando que volviera a estar en silencio, habló.**

**-Ahora sabiendo esto, estaba pensando en desordenar un poco las vidas de algunas de ellas, ahora me falta una idea para llevar esto a cabo…¿Qué sugieres?**

**-Oh! Tengo una excelente idea!! Podemos…- el resto de la idea se la susurró en el ****oído haciendo que Kokuyou sonriera maliciosamente y sobara sus manos en satisfacción.**

**-Excelente idea Naga! Sabía que había algo de neuronas en esa cabeza… pero como veremos los hechos?**

**- Pues manda a tu enano como cámara, y con mi magia yo hago el resto.- ambos entonces comenzaron una batalla de risas que hizo que todos, incluyendo a la autora, les rodara una enorme gota de sudor de sus cabezas.**

**Continuara… **


End file.
